First Ancestor Fa
First Ancestor Fa (also known as Great Ancestor) is a character in Disney's 1998 animated feature film, Mulan. He is the founder of the Fa family. After passing away, he became a spirit, which serves as the leader of the ancestors. Background As the oldest member of the Fa family, both deceased and living, First Ancestor Fa is wise and powerful. He appears to have some mystical power, as he carries a staff, which he conjures, and is able to awaken Mushu from his status as an incense burner. His spirit resides in the Fa family temple. His grave is often visited by the living members of the family for good fortune. He can spiritually contact the oldest living member of the Fa family (currently Grandmother Fa) when necessary. He appears to love his family unconditionallly; he is the only ancestor that showed no animosity towards Mulan's decision to leave or what it could do to the family's honor. He was also seen gazing happily as he watched his living relatives, and Shang, gather together at the end. It is implied that he was the one who demoted Mushu from his position as a family guardian following Mushu's failure to protect Fa Deng—who lost his life due to Mushu's incompetence. Mushu's disastrous blunder, coupled with the dragon's arrogant and obnoxious behavior, is a constant point of stress for the First Ancestor. As a result, he has an antagonistic relationship with the dragon. Appearances ''Mulan First Ancestor Fa has long since passed prior to the events of the film. He is visited by Fa Zhou early on, who preyed for a successful visit with the Matchmaker for Mulan. Later on, Fa Zhou is called to war to protect China from the invading forces of the Huns. His disability makes this a death sentence, however, prompting Mulan to steal his armor and run away to the training camp in his place—under the guise of a man. The ancestors observe Mulan as she prepares her disguise and leave the farm with her horse. Once she does, First Ancestor contacts Grandma Fa, who informs Fa Zhou and Fa Li of Mulan's disappearance. As Mulan's parents mourn the apparent loss of their daughter, Grandma preys to the ancestors. First Ancestor Fa awakens from his slumber, and summons Mushu to awaken the rest of the ancestors. He declares that they must send the Great Stone Dragon to retrieve Mulan, but Mushu accidentally destroys its statute. He tricks the First Ancestor into believing the Great Stone Dragon has awakened and goes to Mulan in its place. At the end of the film, he grudgingly reinstates Mushu as a guardian for helping Mulan to bring honor to the family. Mulan II By the time of the second film, Mushu is shown to treat the ancestors like servants, including the First Ancestor. When Mulan and Shang become engaged to be married, First Ancestor is actively looking forward to Mushu's impending demotion. When Shang combines the family temples, however, Mushu is able to retain his position—much to the First Ancestor's disappointment. Trivia *Though he does not appear in the game itself, Mushu mentions the head ancestor when Mulan is exposed as a woman in ''Kingdom Hearts II. Gallery ''Mulan Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2377.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2381.jpg|The founder of the Fa family. mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2392.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg|"Mushu...awaken!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2333.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2431.jpg|"Mushu..." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2445.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2448.jpg|"Mushu!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2452.jpg|"These are the family guardians." Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2470.jpg|"And you, O Demoted One..." Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2485.jpg|"That's right. Now, wake up the ancestors..." Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2547.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2576.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2602.jpg|"Silence! We must send the most powerful of all." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2616.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2638.jpg|"You had your chance to protect the Fa family!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2591.jpg|"The point is...we will be sending a real dragon to retrieve Mulan." Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2592.jpg|"What?" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2596.jpg|"What? ''I'm a real dragon!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2600.jpg|"YOU are not worthy of this spot!" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2673.jpg|"Now, awaken the great stone dragon!" mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2691.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2721.jpg Mulan-disney-screencaps.com-2796.jpg|"Great stone dragon! Have you awakened?" Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-2816.jpg|"Go! The fate of the Fa family rests in your claws." mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9573.jpg|The founder observing. Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9574.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9509.jpg|"C'mon. Who did a good job?" ohallright.jpg|"Oh, all right. You can be a Guardian again." Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9528.jpg mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9650.jpg|"Guardians..." ''Mulan II'' mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-86.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-166.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8298.jpg|A picture of Mushu with the Founder of the Fa family. mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8382.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8490.jpg mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8612.jpg Category:Mulan characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Deceased characters Category:Spirits Category:Magic Users Category:Chinese characters Category:Males Category:Characters in video games